If You Love Me, Leave Me
by ItzIzziieMonsta
Summary: "You can't protect me forever..." "I can damn well try!" Edward left Bella but Bella was keeping secrets. Edward wasn't Bella's first love. Now, Bella is dying. Can she open her heart one more time to someone else or will she forever shun away from love? Can Sam and Dean help Bella before she does a supernatural death she doesn't deserve caused by pain? Sam/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or Supernatural plus, this is my first fanfiction on so, yay? Enjoy!**

 **~o0o0o~**

 _If You Love Me, Leave me…_

 _Chapter 1: The Belle_

A surprisingly calm, midnight sky reigned over the town of Forks, Washington that sat below. The silence could rival that's of an ancient library. The roads were abandoned and most lights were out as Forks residents slept like the dead. A strong smell of gasoline drifted in the deadly wind that would raise goosebumps on the warmest of humans.

The many trees that grew around in Forks woods were hunched and were sobbing over one particular house that stood high and mighty underneath. The exterior screamed 'family home' as the brick walls were painted a light blue colour and beams of wood framing the windows and door ways were painted white but were chipping away ever so slowly. The gardens were a luscious green colour as spears of grass bent under the weight of morning dew.

The house may just give you the perfect vision of a happy family but once inside it's very different. The house echoed by loud snoring made by non other than the chief of police Charlie Swan as he had happy dreams of shooting the Cullen boy in the head. His daughter however in the other bedroom was a completely different story. She sat in her rocking chair, staring out her window in a half starved form wide awake.

As she continued to stare, more and more revelations came to her as she was in an epiphany story of moment. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

 _Edward Anthony Mason Cullen…_

Now he was a mystery. It all started out in high school, she was happy where she was but never felt like she fit in. Bella always noticed something was different about her than others, she had been more open to ideas than other people. More sensitive to things than other people and she genuinely wondered he reason.

Like the reason for life, there had to be a reason Bella was different. Then she met the Cullen's and everything changed. She finally felt like she fit in, even if she lied a little bit to them. Of course Edward wasn't her first love but she was never going to tell them that. _He_ was the last person she fit it with, The Cullen's were her rebound but the revelations made her smirk almost.

Edward Cullen never really loved Bella.

Edward was addicting Bella to his presence. However, he made a mistake. Edward never counted in Bella being an ex-addict to actual drugs, he never expected her to be an expert in the area of withdrawal and he sure as hell never expected her to heal like she was going too.

Bella knew true feelings of love. She had it once but then it was ripped from her like the flip of a switch. Bella knew true pain, she'd been through it before. And what she was feeling was not live or pain, it was comfort.

No matter if Edward was just a replacement for her true beloved, what he did still hurt. It was a _huge_ blow her self-confidence and ego. It hurt. No matter if she didn't love Edward like she loved _him_ she still enjoyed being friends will his family and they didn't even say a got to hell. They just vanished. Through thin air, they vanished.

As the night drew on, Bella became drowsy and let her eyes slide shut, hoping to escape the pain of the world and dream again. Dream of the man she truly loved and forever will.

Her beloved.

Her deceased.

 **~o0o0o~**

The rocking chair protested with a groan and a creak as Bella stood. She rubbed her eyes for a moment and went about her morning business, taking a shower, brushing her teeth, passing the mirror and ignoring the spider veins that grew over night around her scar, get cha—wait…WHAT?!

In a panic, Bella ran back to her mirror. Sure enough around the scar supplied by lovely James, markings of black ran around her wrist. Bella was horrified, will this kill her?! What does it mean?! Her mind screamed different incoherent questions until it finally silenced. Bella ran to her cabinet and pulled out a dark forest green ribbon which she tied sprightly around her scar to hide it.

Sighing, Bella pushed the veins out of her mind for the moment and got changed before feeding herself and packing her backpack. Before any of those unwanted thoughts returned to her, she ran to her Chevy and climbed in, starting the ignition and driving away. The window was rolled down as her hair flew back, she was content, enjoying the feeling of icy air combing through her loose mahogany waves.

She was early as she pulled up to the school. She leaped out of her truck and before anyone could say anything, she charged for the school library finding an available computer and settling down in the chair. Letting out a long breath, she opened the internet browser and typed.

 _Black veins_

Sure enough, nothing came up. She tried again.

 _Black veins Swan family_

 **Bingo!**

Her mind screamed as she read the description to the link.

 _The Swan family were long term friends with a family known as the Aria family, who were rumoured to be witches in Salem. It was unknown what happened but both family's had a dispute causing a break in their friendship._

Well. That was a waste of time.

The bell went then, and Bella left the library disappointed and worried. Would these spider veins kill her? And…

 _Who on earth were the Aria family…?_


	2. AN PARTAYYYY

Ladies and Gents,

I have a brainstorm! Bring out the wine and the cake and set off the fireworks. I have finally have an idea to continue on this story with. The first chapter will need to be re-written but other than that, lets party. This story will be updated! Woohoo!

Izziie


End file.
